


Dawn's Brew

by Stolen_Writer



Series: Brews of the Astrals [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Narrative, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: “Coffee. I’ll go make some now. Your head hurts, no? Maybe some of it can help you energize.” He commented, normal. Was this a usual outcome for him? There was an especially warm look about him. Maybe it was the shy touch of the sun against his skin. Everything that got close to him was bound to be shaken by his presence, and that made him so radiant.





	Dawn's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here's the continuation of the series! It's been such a long time! I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this episode is to your liking! I'm happy with how it turned out, since I could leave it precisely where I wanted and some things along the way ended up being very different from what I envisioned, which is good, in the end! 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

A peaceful sleep ensued. The warmth of another person with me, it covered and hid all my insecurities away. That night, no dream continued haunting me and, even though I surely would have a hangover next morning, I was unconsciously looking forward to smile back at the sun. 

And the morning light invaded my room. I felt a slight movement, the smell of sweat brushing through. I was holding onto that other person… Never letting him go. But… wait. I never slept with anyone before. Was I really holding onto a person?

With incredible effort, my eyes tried fluttering open. In between the fuzzy vision that started to rearrange itself, I could see someone… the face of a person, its eyes already open and staring at the ceiling. I doubted my eyesight, trying to recall if I had taken my lenses out yesterday before sleeping. My throbbing head allowed me to confirm that I hadn’t taken them off. Was I starting to lose my eyesight because of this? No need to panic, just concentrate on what you’re looking at. 

So, my eyes listened to my plea and they started focusing, noticing yes, it was a person. And that person… that person was… It was!

“Oh goodness! It’s the Marshall!” I screamed, jumping right out of the bed and into the floor. A groan escaped me. Was it all a dream? Maybe I was half-asleep.

“Is my face as scary as they say, Prompto?” the calm yet hoarse voice of the one still on the bed asked me. This made me realize I was, in fact, awake. And I… had slept holding onto the Marshall. The things you do, Prompto. Alright! No more drinking for me! Not when I just got out of duty! 

I raised my head a bit, staggering as I tried standing up straight. By the time I did this, the immortal had already started standing from the bed, squinting his eyes, pressing his fingers against his glabella like he normally does. Stress, isn’t it? I wonder if he is feeling any of it right now… Not like my presence would make a difference. He stared right back at me after doing this gesture and pointed with his head at the door. 

“Coffee. I’ll go make some now. Your head hurts, no? Maybe some of it can help you energize.” He commented, normal. Was this a usual outcome for him? There was an especially warm look about him. Maybe it was the shy touch of the sun against his skin. Everything that got close to him was bound to be shaken by his presence, and that made him so radiant. 

A soft nod was all he could see as my reaction, I stood in place waiting for him to step out, as if this were his home. Nervousness started consuming the tip of my fingers. I had spent a whole night holding him, his scent all for me and yet… it seemed like a distant dream. It seemed as if I was making it all up. His calm expression told me it had been real, and that he himself had considered it so… He wasn’t ignoring anything at all. In fact, I was sure he could read my thoughts right now, as he chuckled, unable to come up with something to say concretely. 

The steps he gave to the door started hurting. I was going to follow him… but I felt distant. We weren’t that different, were we? Yes, we were and would always be… But, still. Can’t I go holding you as we did yesterday? I could faintly remember it. We did hold each other, and… it had calmed the tide. I want to feel it again. 

“I want to feel it again…” I whispered and, not long after, that man had cupped my face, his hands covering most of the sides and strands of hair. Did he know? Did he really hear all of what I was thinking? My eyes shone inevitably at the sight of the one I admired, feeling as if they would tear up. Cheeks growing hot at the feeling and realization of what happened. He was staring dead into my eyes. No flinches, no other moves. He just stared. And I did back. 

“You want to feel what again?” he asked, demanding a quick answer. I… couldn’t muster up the courage to say anything at all. “Do you want to feel the calm before the storm once more? Is the calm what you plead in a life of hurricanes?” 

The words that came up, the questions he made. What could he be getting at? Calm before the storm? He… more than anyone, probably knew how it felt. He was telling me something, wasn’t he? Should I desire the storm more than the calm? Is there something about him I haven’t been able to see yet? 

And, in his eyes, I could see it clearly. Yes, he was that storm… but there was longing. He asked, begging to be heard, to be wanted. Was that it? Why… someone like him? Why would he need anyone else? Why… was he so similar to me, in that sense? My eyes finally blinked, showing more strength. Courage was there or… I really just wanted to be the one to soothe him. It was now or never. 

I opened my mouth, taking a deep breath. 

“I want to feel it… I don’t mind if it is the calm or the very storm… I want to feel… you again.” I voiced it. I really did! Sure, I don’t know if that’s good or just plain wrong, but… I did it! And an overwhelming emotion took control of me. My hands, shaking leaned to touch his face. I copied his own, cupped his face and made sure to caress it as tenderly as I could. The very sensation of his skin against my fingers… it’s irreplaceable. I never thought I’d do this, not to him… or anyone at that. 

His eyes stared at me, the clear blue searching for answers… or had he found it already? He didn’t move. Didn’t answer to my words. It was as if he had allowed for me to take care of him for at least those seconds. And then he leaned forward, getting closer and closer to me. I let him go and… I was embraced tightly. It had been a change in direction, in movement and force. Was he holding something back? Was I holding something back? Yes. Yes, I was.

Of course, I embraced him back and allowed for his breathing to turn steady… For a second, I was pretty sure he would cry. Why? …What could he be hiding from everyone? A man like him… Why would a man like him suffer so much? 

“I’ve seen so much… and done much more. The storm. Nobody desires the storm. If only, they’d desire it for brief moments. After that, the storm is no longer desirable… it is unpleasant. You see… the storm brings demise… It always does.” The pain in his words. Had he experienced such a thing before? It was more than likely. I was sure it had to do with that immortality of his. Even if I admired him, including his immortality… I could understand, if only for these seconds, how painful it was to be who he was… And even with that, he never stopped. 

I, on the other hand, had given up on myself… even if I still waited for someone to let me know I could be desired. Even so, who wouldn’t want a storm like him? In his eyes, even to me, he had shown such weakness… and had embraced me with such love. Why would someone like that go unnoticed? Unwanted? 

Those seconds we spent close, made me think deeply about that. It happens more regularly than we expect… Those who give so much end up receiving scraps, while the ones that give less, receive the skies and seas. I thought it was fine, at the end of the day, even if I was unhappy… I expected it to be the norm, a rule that our world follows. Yet, when I feel the warmth of this man… I can’t accept such injustice. I can’t let him continue living that eternity in solitude, assuming it is right to be unwanted, because it isn’t. Not for him. So, I pulled him away gently. His eyes opened, looking slightly confused. I stared deeply for seconds, before rapidly closing the gap between us, on my tiptoes, my lips shaking as they finally united with his. 

Soft and constant, like the tide, it was the feeling he had given me… and the rush of nervousness at the touch of his lips ended up soaking me completely. I could do nothing more than close my eyes tightly, while my hands looked for the other’s body, embracing him tight. 

By the time I reacted to the possibility that he wouldn’t want to be invaded like this, he had already wrapped his arms around me and corresponded to my kiss, ever so discreetly. While showing such secret passion in his actions, he remained there, at the limit. He wouldn’t move from there, he knew how to hold the urges back, even if the sudden rush of a tighter grip always caught me by surprise. 

It lasted seconds. Maybe even just a minute. But, for me… and I hoped that for him, it had felt like a sweet eternity, an eternity he hadn’t experienced yet and, of course, a mortal like me couldn’t even expect something so grand. Yet, I had been a part of it, I had been blessed by it and now… I could die right there. To be honest, maybe not… It had been long, yes, but I still wanted to wish and hope that I would feel it again someday. 

Finally, I could open my eyes to the truth, and there they were… Had I been with my eyes closed for a while now? I couldn’t help remembering and repeating the moment, but embarrassment reminded me that it probably wasn’t the right thing to do, not so clearly like that. Yet… I saw it! I thought I did… A smile. A gentle and oh-so pure smile… My heart doubled it speed and the blood rushed to my face. That smile was directed at me… only at me. I hadn’t let him go yet, so my hands held tight as they tried controlling my feelings. I definitely could die right there. 

“Ah! The… the coffee! We need to make it!” I articulated, as if the coffee just couldn’t wait for us anymore. I was clearly looking for an excuse to have the permission of moving away, yet… he didn’t seem angered by it. In fact, his smile grew slightly wider and he let out a soft laugh, as if he were content with the results and my actions. Right after that, he nodded and I finally let him free, walking to the door in a way that even zombies would laugh at. I felt his steady steps following me… I was relieved, he wanted to stay close, just like I did. 

Outside, the light of the sun embraced the entirety of my home. Right, I hadn’t covered the windows yesterday… It was fine, this made for a fine scene… one of my dreams. As if even the skies were happy with what had happened, as if they accepted this had been a perfect result. I smiled to myself, this was truly a beautiful dream. Oh, how I longed for one just like this!

I took the coffee grounds out and was ready to prepare the coffee maker, when I felt a slight pat on my shoulder. I turned, of course it was the Marshall. 

“I told you I would make the coffee, no? You sit there, I’ll be treating you today.” he said as he rapidly started preparing everything, leaving me dumbfounded by how fast he had switched our roles. He really was something special. I even proceeded handing him the coffee grounds without hesitation! 

Walking to the nearby table, I sat calmly. Tapping my hands on the table, my eyes traveled back at Cor. My memory had recorded the moment well and was playing it on repeat non-stop. The feeling, the sensations, even if I couldn’t really feel them, the memory made my heart waver and jump. I stared, I probably did with clear desire. Of course, I didn’t want to look at anything else, I wanted more attention from the other… more interactions. One could say that he serving some coffee and making some swift scrambled eggs with toast is more than enough attent-… Hold on, what? I opened my eyes wide. How did he just do all that so fast? Was I so out of it? 

I tried explaining to myself what had happened, but right then, he brought my part of the food, along with the coffee. 

I smiled, thanking him with only that. I was still impressed by it all. I should’ve said my thanks, at least. I know, I’ll do it once I try the coffee. Taking the cup up and blowing some of the smoke away, I took a small sip of it… and immediately backed away. Even if I tried to hide it, it was clear that it was much too strong for me. He caught up on the situation, already holding some coffee creamer and two small bags of sugar. His steps grew closer and, in silence, but with a clearly calm expression, he poured the cream and sugar. After that, he took a nearby spoon and mixed it all. Now it looked just like how I drink it. 

Timidly, I grew close to the cup, taking a small sip once more. I voiced how pleased I was. Moving the cup back down, I smiled widely at him. “This is perfect! It’s just like how I drink it, normally! How did you know the right amount? You’re amazing!” Maybe I got kind of carried away with my happiness, but I really appreciated that… Well, not only that, but at least I could show my appreciation with at least such emotion. 

“No need to be so amazed, Prompto. Wait until you try the food, then you can tell me if it’s really a nice breakfast.” he commented back, slight laughs escaping him as he sat on the other side, starting to eat. 

I nodded rapidly and proceeded to try the food. Of course, that was really good. It wasn’t anything royal, but it was not at all normal. He knew how to mix and match flavors with no effort… or that’s what the food showed me. I was convinced he must even make a feast out of Cup Noodles. With a grin that spoke for the answer to his words, I continued to gobble down on the food. He, on the other hand, ate silently, it almost seemed as if he wasn’t eating at all. So strange… Of course, I can’t deny how curious I get with things like this… or people like him. So, I raised my head, eyes looking straight at his, swallowing right before voicing my thoughts. 

“You are very quiet while eating. I thought it wasn’t humanly possible to do. How… How come you can do it? Why do you do it?” Those were stupid questions… or maybe irrelevant, but Cor definitely made them relevant. Everything he does has meaning. His eyes studied mine, deciding if he should tell me or not.

“At war… you have to be silent… I guess I got too used to it. Besides…” he paused, his gaze wavering for brief seconds, I could see it, thankfully. It worried me, but I was ready to hear all he needed to say. “I’m no longer human… Most likely, I never was.” another pause, and his eyes succumbed to darkness.

“I am the incarnation of a curse.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter! Hope you all like it! As always, your appreciation is appreciated! Thank you for reading, even if I took so long, I really am grateful for that! 
> 
> As a side note, if you'd like to keep updated with my progress or any info on what I'm up to, you may follow me on Twitter @StolenWriter . I'll be doing my best to keep you guys informed. Once more, thank you for reading!
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
